Cher journal
by Maywen
Summary: Cette fois-ci, je jure que personne ne mettra la patte sur mon journal. Il est hors de question que mon plan diabolique visant à séduire Lex Luthor, le jeter dans mon lit et abuser de lui encore et encore ne tombe à l'eau !


Bon, je ne sais me connecter à qu'un coup sur deux donc si je poste pas des masses, c'est juste à cause de ça.

Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui la fanfiction 'Cher journal'. De l'inédit. De la passion. Du mystère. Et un soupçon de folie ^^

Titre: Cher journal  
>Auteur: ChloMaywen  
>Rating tout public<br>Disclamer: rien à moi, l'idée vient de ma bande de potes, une bande de dingue avec qui on pleure de rire trop souvent.

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p><strong> Journal de Chloé Sullivan – le 27 janvier <strong>

Cette fois-ci, je jure que personne ne mettra la patte sur mon journal. Il est hors de question que mon plan diabolique visant à séduire Lex Luthor, le jeter dans mon lit et abuser de lui encore et encore ne tombe à l'eau !

Mon dernier plan ayant été découvert par Lois, celui avant par Perry – quel fouineur celui-là ! Plus il vieillit et plus il devient paranoïaque – et le tout premier par Lana, j'ai décidé de planquer mon journal dans le seul endroit où je sais que personne n'ira. Et comme je cherche encore cet endroit parfait, il est dans mon sac. Enfin bref.

Mon plan fonctionnera comme sur des roulettes ! D'abord, je dois m'approcher de lui. Doucement. Pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Perry approche ! J'vous laisse! Ce vieux bouc va encore m'inventer un truc pas possible.

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – le 28 janvier **

Perry poursuit un soi-disant clone d'Elvis qui logerait trois étages en dessous. C'est la troisième fois cette année qu'il poursuit un pauvre retraité. Je vous le dit, il file du très mauvais coton ce vieux Perry.

Mais aujourd'hui, je le jure, je passe à l'attaque ! Je reviens de suite. Enfin, si j'arrive à me déplacer avec ma pauvre cheville.

Bon, d'accord, pour mon plan diabolique, cela va être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Parce que, croyez le ou non, ce sexy petit milliardaire au corps si miam et au fessier si rebondi mais pas trop a une gourde à son bras !

Pas une gourde d'eau. Malheureusement. La gourde est une brune pétillante. Douée comme pas possible. Trois doctorats en poche ! Une gourde qui doit passer des heures à rectifier son brushing ridicule. Et sa couleur.

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – le 29 janvier **

Je hais ma vie. Je hais cette femme et plus que tout, je hais cet endroit où je peux croiser ce stupide petit couple tous les quarts d'heure.

Diantre ! Le voilà ! Encore ! Ils ne savent pas tourner en rond autre part ?

Ma colocataire m'agace. 'Lex Luthor et cette chère Bérénice, quel beau couple, n'est-ce-pas ?' me serine-t-elle depuis une heure. Croyez-moi elle, ses dents de travers et ses robes hideuses, je vais les mettre à la porte ! Rah !

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – le 30 janvier **

Ils m'agacent tous. Fin de l'histoire.

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – le 31 janvier **

Lex Luthor est venu me voir. Moi. Heureusement, l'autre folle de Lana a foutu le camp.

'Alors, Chloé ? Comment ça va bien aujourd'hui ?' me demande-t-il avec un air compatissant. 'Lana ne t'embête pas trop ?'

Devait-il me parler d'elle ? Je dois cohabiter avec elle et lui, il me la rappelle quand elle n'est pas là. Sale petit… Tout ça parce qu'ils ont été mariés quelques temps, il y a un siècle ou deux.

'Non.' Je marmonne d'un air peu avenant.  
>'De mauvais poil ?' Et bien sûr, il ricane ce morveux. Même ma fille était moins coriace que lui. Mon fils était aussi moins coriace à bien y réfléchir.<p>

'Bon, je reviens demain, ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles bien loin.'

Et ça se permet de se moquer en plus ! Rah ! Et il était nécessaire ce clin d'œil ?

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – le 1 février **

Pas de Lex. Comme c'est étonnant !

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – le 2 février **

Bérénice est passée. Quelle enquiquineuse ! Elle et Lana ont parlé pendant des heures ! Littéralement des heures. Dommage que je ne puisse pas les expulser. Mais avec ma cheville dans cet état, impossible de les fuir.

Heureusement, c'était la chandeleur et on a pu avoir nos crêpes. Triple dose de confiture. Et sucre. Et crème de caramel !

Pour une fois que ce que l'on mange est correct.

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – le 3 février **

Personne ! Même Lana a disparu ! Pas que je la regrette. Elle n'est pas morte, je vous rassure. Elle revient bientôt. Elle est partie quelques jours en famille. Tu m'étonnes. Avec une marmaille pareille. Et Lex ? Aucune nouvelle.

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – le 4 février **

Le réveil made in Luthor est juste parfait. Bérénice, dans tes dents ! Va t'acheter un dentier neuf !

Donc, nous voilà, installés bien précairement avec des crêpes, des petits pots de confiture industrielle et un jus d'orange pour deux.

'Je crois que Bérénice s'attache à moi.' Affirme-t-il d'un air las.  
>'Cache ta joie, Luthor. Le tombeur de ces dames se doit d'être heureux d'être désiré, non ?'<p>

Bon, j'avoue, je suis un peu mesquine. Mais il ne pouvait pas craquer pour moi plutôt que pour l'autre ? Hein ?

'Oui et non.'

Il me regarde bizarrement un instant avant de croquer une autre crêpe. L'énigmatique Lex Luthor n'en dit pas plus de toute l'heure qui suivit.

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – du 5 au 8 février **

En famille pour trois jours. Trois longs jours sans Lex et je reviens avec une migraine du siècle. Nicholas était survolté et je ne parle même pas de sa sœur. Même Lois a craqué. J'me fais vieille. C'est surement ça. Je devrais me reposer un peu plus je pense. Et cette cheville qui me fait toujours autant souffrir. Insupportable.

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – 9 février **

'Tu m'as manqué, Sullivan !' m'annonce Lex avec un sourire rieur. Lana et Bérénice sont en balade quelque part dans l'immeuble. Je ne sais pas trop où et à vrai dire, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose.

'Toujours pas amoureux de Bérénice ?'  
>'Non.'<br>'Bien.'

Je souris. Je sais que c'est bête, puéril et que cela révèle absolument tout à mon sujet mais, voyez-vous, je n'en ai rien à faire non plus !

'Excellent même.' confirme-t-il dans un sourire.

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – 10 février **

'Envie d'un plan foireux ?'

Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire oui. Je le sais et pourtant… Je m'ennuie totalement. Je suis bloquée dans ma chambre, ma cheville me fait souffrir. Les infirmières refusent de me donner des médocs plus puissants.

'Toujours !'  
>'Demain, course entre tous les résidents. Couloir du deuxième étage.'<p>

Génial ! Je ne peux même pas courir ! Oh cruelle déception !

'J'te remets sur pied. Attends, je vais te masser.'

Mains divines qui massent ma cheville. Paradis sur terre… Oh oui !

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – 11 février **

Il a tenu promesse ! Il a tenu promesse ! Il a réussi à organiser une course de déambulateur dans les couloirs de la maison de retraite ! Yahou ! Et je suis arrivée première ! Ma cheville me fait maintenant un mal de chien mais je les ai tous battu ! Vive moi !

Perry a abandonné ses recherches sur l'Elvis du troisième étage pour venir prendre des photos. C'était juste trop top ! Et je vais être en première page de la gazette de la maison de repos ! Je suis célèbre !

Et j'ai eu droit à un bisou de Lex Luthor ! Bon, sur la joue. Mais c'est un début !

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – 12 février **

'Tu as de très beaux yeux, Sullivan'

Je craque. Ce mec est juste adorable. Ses rides l'ont rendu encore plus séduisant. Adorable, je vous dis.

Et pas besoin de déambulateur pour qu'il se déplace. Ce point n'est pas négligeable. Il pourra me conduire quand mon arthrite sera trop douloureuse à la cheville.

J'ai quand même bon goût, je trouve. Et sa fille est assez sympa. Ce n'est pas négligeable non plus.

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – 13 février **

Bérénice vient de rentrer chez elle. Ses enfants ont décidé de la reprendre avec elle! Ce qui a été juste parfait ! Pas besoin pour Lex de lui annoncer leur rupture. Cela s'est fait le plus naturellement du monde.

Lana a pleuré son départ. Elle ne devrait pas se plaindre. C'est vrai, elles ne s'aimaient quand même pas autant que ça. Si ?

'Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers' avait-elle affirmé avant de tomber avec son déambulateur. J'ai honte. J'ai ri comme jamais en la voyant grommeler en se redressant. Et puis, pour une fois que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui repart les pieds devant…

Lex se glisse dans ma chambre. Il a un charmant sourire.

'Salut joli cœur. Je t'emmène. On va faire un petit tour.'

Il m'embrasse doucement avant de m'emmener. Se faire conduire en chaise roulante par Lex Luthor ! La classe !

** Journal de Chloé Sullivan – 14 février **

Une grande banderole 'Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous' a été installée dans la salle à manger. Les infirmières sont ravies et gloussent comme des ados en nous regardant. C'est sûr que nous sommes malins, tous aussi vieux que possible et draguant comme à vingt ans.

Lex me regarde. Il me regarde avec insistance.  
>Médusée, Lana nous observe.<p>

Et si, ton ex mari craque pour moi, brunette !

Au loin, j'aperçois Lois qui fait du gringue à son Clark toujours aussi vaillant malgré ses cheveux gris.

'Luthor, tu comptes m'embrasser aujourd'hui, oui ou non ?'  
>'Bien sûr.'<p>

Lana fait une parfaite imitation du merlan hors de l'eau.

'Et ?'  
>'Tout de suite ? Tu es sûre Chloé ?'<br>'Oui.'

Il s'exécute.

Qui a dit que l'on ne pouvait plus séduire à quatre-vingt deux ans ?


End file.
